Donkey Kong Country
Summary Donkey Kong Country is a platform game that is available for the Super NES and is also available for Wii Virtual Console. Story In the future generation of the Kong Family, Crank Kong (former enemy to Everybody's favorite plumber, Mario) retires to his home of Kong Island. Now, his grandchild (also named Donkey Kong) now inherits the Kong family legacy. But, a ruthless clan of Kremlings had invaded Kong Island and has stolen Donkey Kong's precious Banana Hoard. Donkey Kong (with his friend named Diddy) have to venture throughout the entire Island to recover the hoard from the Kremlings. Game Modes There's 3 game files and a erase mode that will erase any pre-existing files. While making a new game file you can choose how you want to play, either solo or with a friend either against each other (how many stages the person can complete) or together. Johnny's Review General Thoughts Donkey Kong Country *really* made noise for it's radical graphics (more on that in the graphics catagory). My family had this game where it actually became a favorite (especially with my mother). To me, it was just a little more than a Super Mario Bros. game. Graphics As said before, this game was popular for it's graphics. Though, on the contrary this game *wasn't* the first console game that feature 3-D graphics (that title belongs to Starfox for the Super NES). But DKC, was the first console game to feature backgrouds and sprites in full 3-D perspective. Though in comparison to modern games, DKC does look primitive, but at the time it was considered groundbreaking and was quite popular. Rating: 8 Music The soundtrack has a good mixture of orchastrated and ambient songs and they fit into the immediate environment of the stages like a new shirt. In fact, some of the songs in this game have become memorable (especially the jungle stage song, which would be in several DK games as well as some Super Smash B.ros. games). '''Rating: '''9 Sound/Voice The sounds are also very good in this game, the grunts from most of the characters sound very crisp and nicely well done. Because this an early Super NES game, there's no voice, but the sounds of this game compensates for this. '''Rating: '''7.5 Gameplay/Controls The gameplay is similar to Super Mario Bros. as you jump onto (some) enemies to defeat them (with the exception of throwing barrels and insome stages blast out of barrel cannons) and clear traps and cliffs. You also find bonus areas to ger extra bananas or other goods. But, it may have similar gameplay controls to Super Mario Bros. this game is no slouch, the game's difficulty is quite high (and it gets even higher as you progress further into the game), plus each stage has it's own unique challenge that you must face if you want to clear it. '''Rating: '''8 Replay Value There's not much to do when it comes to extra game modes or extra content. But there are old fashioned cheat codes (like re-starting a save file with 50 DKs and a special animal token mode where you can play as an animal companion with their own bonus stage) which helps especially if you have trouble with this game (because of it's high difficulty) or do something else. '''Rating: '''4.5 Final Thoughts Donkey Kong may have borrowed gameplay from his former enemy, but this game is quite enjoyable for it's challenging difficulty. So, if you're seeking a challenge but don't want to spend too much for a new game, this game is right for you. '''Overall Rating: '''8